Irrevocable Love
by TheRelic94
Summary: 'The other major reason as to why I don't see her as a best friend any more is that I am completely and irrevocably in love with her.' More chapters to come! M for later chapters, perhaps.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen was my best friend. I use the term "best friend" loosely now, due to a number of factors. The main one being that she had been in the Hunger Games, pretending to be starcrossed lovers with Peeta Mellark, somebody I didn't know of until the day of the Reaping. I had to watch them day after day, Katniss playing to the audience whilst _he_ actually had feelings for her. It made me feel sick. The other major reason as to why I don't see her as a best friend any more is that I am completely and irrevocably in love with her.

I woke up early on the Sunday, and prepared my hunting gear eagerly. This was the first time in at least a month that I hadn't been out hunting with Katniss. I was looking forward to seeing her more than going hunting, admittedly. I squeezed my feet into my tight leather boots which were getting far too big for them now; I had no money to get a replacement pair. I walked out of the house onto the cobbled road, going down towards the bakers where the gap in the electric fence was. The air filled with robust smells of bread cooking in hot coals and minted medicine. I ducked under the fence lazily, carrying on my usual route to where I met Katniss. Soon enough, I was there, watching over her ready to strike on a feeble looking deer. I felt intoxicated by her movements; her lean body adjusting to her bow and arrows with ease, her hazel eyes taking in all of the surrounding area. I particularly enjoyed how her fringe flopped over her face, angering her when she was trying to concentrate on her prey. Just as she killed the merciless animal, I jumped and landed by her side.

"Hey, Catnip." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. I felt a smile radiate off of her face as she said "Hey, Gale."

As usual, we scoured the forest eagerly, setting snares every few metres to ensure that we got a good meal out of todays' harvest. After our casual hunting session, we went further uphill to where Katniss and her father used to relax; the lake. Instinctly, we flopped onto the uncut, fluffy grass and stared at the clouds, making out shapes of anything we could think of. We exchanged laughs at our obscure ideas, sitting up to inhale more of the fresh air surrounding us. I stared into her hazel eyes, thoughts wracking my brain about how beautiful she looked in this tone of sunlight. Without thinking, I grabbed her arms and placed them on my chest, finally leaning in, connecting my lips with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment my lips touched hers, I knew that I'd made a mistake. I saw her eyes open with shock as she pulled out of my grasp. And with that, she left. Just left. _Had I taken her signs towards me wrongly? I was just her best friend, after all._ I gathered my hunting gear and ran down the craggy hill after her. It had started raining heavily; the ground beneath me turning into sludge. I momentarily slipped down the now muddy slope, crashing into a fair few trees on the way down. I tried to steady to my feet, but my head was aching with pain. My left leg felt numb; it was then that I realised that there was a deep gash, blood splattered everywhere. I must of caught it on one of the sharp rocks on my way down. I hobbled down to the electric fence and rolled under it, pulling my hunting gear through also. I knew that I needed medical attention, but the only place open at this time was Katniss's mothers apothecary. I bit my lip nervously. I had no choice, and I hated the fact. By the time I had walked down and knocked on the door, the rain had trickled down my face, leaving clean marks through the dirt upon it. As suspected, Katniss's mother opened the door to me.

"Oh, hello Gale! I wasn't expecting you at this time of night." She said to me. _Night? Did I really spend that much time out hunting?_ "Did you come to see Katniss?"

"Oh, erm, no actually, I'm seeking medical attention." I replied, looking down at my wounded leg. I'm sure Katniss would think this of an excuse just to see her, the thought repulsing me. I followed her mother through to the newly set up apothecary area of their house, sitting on the table as she instructed. I recognised the cream she used on my leg as the same stuff which Katniss got given for Peeta in the arena; it was extremely expensive. I sucked in a great volume of air before she laid it on my tender skin, not wanting to seem weak.

"There. That should heal up overnight." She told me, smiling. "Thank you." I replied, rolling down my left trouser leg over the wound. I'm glad that she hadn't asked me how I did it, or else I'd of had to explain the whole ordeal. As soon as this was said, Katniss walked down the stairs. I looked up at her, and glanced away sheepishly.

"Oh. Hello, Gale." She said rather coldly. I nodded in response. _Had I broken our friendship by what I had done?_ I clambered off of the table, and said "Well, I'd better get going then, I don't want to intrude," as I reached for the door handle. "Oh, no, it's too late for you to go back home now. I'm sure Katniss will let you share her room with you." Her mother said. My eyes widened, worried about what would happen if I took the offer. "My mother would be worried where I had gotten to." I say, nervously. "No buts young man, you're staying." She said, firmly but politely. "Katniss, go and take Gale up to your room." I knew my way around the house fairly easily, I'd been here on a number of occasions. Nevertheless, I followed Katniss without a word spoken between us. As soon as Katniss shut the door behind us, she grabbed me and threw me onto the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snarled, looking into my eyes angrily. "I fell down the slope back to the electric fence. I wouldn't of done it on purpose." I said, looking away from her gaze. Suddenly, and without knowledge, her lips met mine. My lips soon agreed, going along with her plans like a puppet on a string. When her lips departed, she stroked my hair back and looked into my eyes. "I've been waiting so long to see if you felt the same way." she whispered, straddling me. I let out a sharp moan; she had landed directly on my wound. She jumped off, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, I forgot." She said sheepishly. "It's fine..." I murmured in reply. For some reason, I didn't feel quite as happy as I thought I would about this revelation.

"You know, I always thought that you liked Peeta." I whispered. "That was just a ploy and you know it, Gale." She snapped. We didn't speak for a number of minutes before she turned back and looked at me apologetically. "You need to get some rest." She told me. I sighed, taking off my boots in the process. I lay back on the bed, the pillow comforting my head peacefully. However, Katniss decided to take off more than just her boots. She took off everything except for her undergarments. I looked away shyly, trying to be polite. She then cups my chin with her hand and whispers into my ear "No...I want you to look." I feel myself blush as I turn to her. I look her up and down, my heart racing. "You're so beautiful..." I manage to squeeze the words out of my breath. She smiled shyly and lay next to me, resting her head on my torso. I stroked her hair softly as she fell into a blissful sleep. I could ensure that the next few days were going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early in the morning, around 7:00. I tried to get up, and then I remembered that Katniss was lying on my torso still, clutching onto me. A moan escaped her mouth when tried to move. I just grinned, and moved her fringe from out of her face before I planted a kiss on her soft, palpable forehead. Her eyelids gently flickered as I did this, waking her up.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," I say, stroking her hair. She smiled at me, leaning up and kissing my lips. I guess that meant I was forgiven.

"It looks like your leg has healed well." Katniss said, lifting up my trouser leg. I look also, and I'm astonished by the results of the medicine. "Yeah," I say, relieved. When I thought that we were going to have enough time together to relax, somebody slammed open the door, holding a tray which looked like breakfast. It was Katniss's mother. She looked at us shocked, and put the tray down neatly on the oak table. "I'll just leave you two to it, then." She said gruffly, shutting the door behind her. Katniss and I were both blushing deeply until we looked at each others faces, and we suddenly burst out laughing. I enjoyed moments like this with her, they made me feel whole.

"Well, we'd best not let that breakfast go to waste." She said, getting up and reaching for the tray full of meats and eggs. The spot where she had laid a minute ago turned cold and unhappy in a matter of seconds. I couldn't stand the feeling, and so I slid out of bed into my boots. She came and sat by me, passing me a plate of the delicious food. I sat there for a matter of minutes before finishing off the platter. I placed the plate back onto the tray, and took it off of Katniss's hands. As if it were out of my control, I went up behind her and cradled her body with my arms, kissing her neck softly. "Please don't leave me..." I whispered into her ear. She put her hands on mine and turned her head. "I won't." she replied. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't lying. She pushed backwards, which pushed me onto the bed also. She swiveled around, where she straddled my body dominantly. We heard the front door click, and she grinned.

"Prim and my mother have gone out for their morning shopping.." She says seductively, nibbling my ear gently. I could feel my entire body clench as she did this, her every touch satisfying my body. Seeing as Katniss was still in just her undergarments, she had a sudden advantage over my hormones, making me physically unable to do anything except smile erratically. I think she noticed this, because she just grinned, stripping off my clothes until I was left just like her. She ran her hands down my torso, kissing wherever they had landed. My mouth let out a slight moan as she did this. I lifted her up and placed her where I was only seconds ago, mounting her instead. I slowly undo her bra, revealing her tender breasts. They were so beautiful and well kept, I couldn't help being fascinated. I had never seen a naked woman before. But, I was glad that the first was to be Katniss. I began licking and sucking on her tender nipples gently, the heat off her body radiating onto mine.

"Oh, Gale..." I heard her moan as I got faster with my tongue. My underwear were getting tight, and I knew exactly why, and so did Katniss. I looked into her eyes and kissed her lips slowly, nibbling her bottom lip to allow my tongue access. Our tongues wrestled energetically until we were both out of breath.

"I love you, Katniss." I told her. She looked back into my eyes, and could tell that I was telling the truth. "I love you too, Gale." She replied, slowly sliding down my boxers. As she did this, I slid her underpants down also. "You're so beautiful..." my voice was cracking. She pulled me down on top of her, our bodies touching.

"I really do want this, Gale. I...want you inside of me. I've been longing for this moment.." her voice drifted off as she found my manhood and slid it inside of her. I felt like I was on ecstacy; my legs turning to jelly. Then, I suddenly thought: she was a virgin. "Katniss...I don't want to hurt you." I told her, stroking her face. She just nodded; it was obvious that she was already in pain, and a pang hit my heart. She placed her hands onto my buttocks, which I took as a sign to continue. I began a slow up and down motion; she was so tight and wet. I continued like this until I heard her make a few prominent moans of pleasure, which I took as a sign to start doing whatever felt comfortable. I began to go faster, causing her to grip onto my back with her nails which were slowly digging into my flesh. "Gale...oh Gale...deeper!" She gasped, which made me even hornier. Just as she asked, I went in deeper and faster, making me sure that her moaning could wake up the entire neighbourhood. Admittedly, I began moaning myself. Afraid of waking the entire neighbourhood, I began kissing and pecking at Katniss's neck and left shoulder, feeling her body shudder underneath mine. I felt myself begin to explode; letting out a loud grunt as I let out my seed. I could feel Katniss convulse underneath me as she let out a scream, ensuing me with the fact that we had both came. I flopped off of her, panting madly as I tried to catch my breath. Pulling her closer, I kissed her lips once again, cradling her in my arms.

"That was amazing." I whispered to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I heard her say, as she squeezed me tighter.

Suddenly, I notice that there was a crack open in the door. Seconds later, as the culprit emerges due to us noticing them, I recognise who it is straight away. Peeta Mellark.


End file.
